Multiple dose paste dispensers of the type disclosed herein are known to the prior art with the exception of the stop mechanism of the invention (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,663, issued July 15, 1975, which is incorporated herein by reference). For the state of the prior art, reference may also be had to the references cited in said U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,663. Such dispensers have heretofore been provided with stop mechanisms to permit the repeated delivery of any one of a number of doses depending upon, for example, the size of the animal when used for veterinary purposes. The heretofore known stop mechanisms have been unsatisfactory because of numerous factors. For example, the multiple opening-pin type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,663 is awkward to operate and unreliable since the pin is easily dislodged. The screw type stops disclosed in the same patent are difficult to set to the different predetermined doses. The stop of this invention has solved these problems by virtue of being very easy to set and very reliable. Further, the design of the stop provides greater flexibility in the number of different doses that can be provided for as contrasted to the prior art pin type stop.